confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Gatsby
"I maybe a monster from Hell, but believe me I'm one of the good guys" Alexander J. Gatsby was born a Vampire on Earth during the year 941 A.D. He is also known to be the husband of Susan Pevensie in an alternate timeline and is known to have been Susan's love ever since he met her. It is unknown as to where he was born, but what is known is that he was a prince until he became disgusted with a world he was living in, so he slept through the centuries until the early 1900's, when he awoke, fed on the homeless, then decided to attend school. By 1928, he met Susan and they became friends, however after a while, they became more than just friends, they were in love. Eventually by the 1940's, World War 2 took it's toll and the Nazis were bombing the UK, Susan and Alex were both separated from each other, however, he managed to sneak aboard in the cargo car where he stayed and slept. He followed her to the mansion of Digory Kirke and it wasn't until after Susan's first stay in Narnia that they reconciled their relationship. By the time they got reaquainted and went out on their technical 9th date, Alex had made a very special ring for Susan, then he proposed to her on that night and she said yes. Later on, Alex assisted Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Peter in their quest along side Prince Caspian in order to stop the Telmarine Army from escaping via destroying their escape route. After their second successful adventure in Narnia, Susan and Alex decided to marry within the kingdom they now stand. 'Powers & Abilities' Like all Vampires, Alexander has the powers of immortality, meaning that he can look the same age forever and live for eternity, however that is unless he is killed. Another common power he possesses is superhuman strength which allows him to lift more than an average human being. Superhuman speed allows Alex to move faster than anything that moves, however Aslan is known to match is superhuman speed. Superhuman stamina and endurance allows Alex to remain strong, as well as longer in a fight. He is also known to be invulnerable to certain conventional weapons as well and with his heightened senses, Alex is capable of hearing, seeing, smelling and even tasting enemies from miles away. Being 1000 years of age, Alex has mastered the powers to either leap to distances half of the Empire State Building or to actually defy the laws of gravity over certain terrains. He also possesses the power to regenerate lost and damaged tissue, even if he was hit by a holy weapon and he is also immune to both ailments of Narnia and Earth. Like all other Vampires, Alex also possesses superhuman agility and reflexes that allow him to dodge attacks and sneak into areas without anyone noticing. He is also known to have the ability to remember everything in his past, every person he met, every experience, every place he's been too even. 'Weaknesses' Some Vampires have been known to resist certain weaknesses, especially ones that are ancient, Alex is known to be an ancient. Silver is known to damage Alex, however he is known to regenerate after being hit and his regeneration is somewhat slowed when exposed to silver. He is also known to resist the sun because of him being exposed to it and because of his age. A hit in the heart with a silver or wooden stake will subdue him, not kill him. He is also known to be warded off by anyone possessing a cross, as long as the person holding the cross has total faith for it to work. He is also known to be resistant to garlic because of his taste for italian food, which he started out with just a pinch of garlic and eventually became resistant to it. Alex can't stand to smell of roses so he can be easily warded off with them. Unlike other Vampires, Alex is capable of entering holy ground. If he is beheaded then he can die, however if any drop of flesh blood touches any part of his skin, he can regenerate his head. Not feeding can also kill him as well, if he doesn't feed on fresh blood within a certain amount of time, he can weaken then die. 'Family' Susan Pevensie Susan Pevensie is Alex's wife whom he married in Narnia. After he awoken from a 900 year slumber, Alex was in England during the 1940's, that's where he attend school and he met Susan. They later on dated, but during the bombing of her home by the Nazis, she and her siblings went to stay with Professor Digory Kirke. Later on, she and him reconciled after her first stay in Narnia, then Alex and her went out on a date to catch up. It was that same date that Alex proposed to Susan and she said yes. It wasn't until after their second adventure in Narnia that Alex and Susan married at Cair Paravel. On their honeymoon, Alex changed her into a vampire so that she would be with him always. Peter Pevensie Peter Pevensie is Alex's brother-in-law who considers Alex at first a demon. When he met Peter, Peter's opinion of him was that he was an old man in a young man's body, but eventually after their second adventure in Narnia, Peter's opinion changed. Edmund Pevensie Edmund Pevensie is Alex's second brother-in-law who considers him a brother figure. When he and Edmund first met, his opinion was that Alex was from Narnia when he found out that he was a Vampire, however Alex proved him wrong when he showed him his family history. Lucy Pevensie Lucy Pevensie is the Alex's sister-in-law who thought of him as a father figure. She was very psyched to meet him and when she did, she felt that there was something he was hiding and when she told her about him being a vampire, she was shocked to be hearing that and like Edmund, thought he was from Narnia. 'Weapons of Choice' Usually when he goes into combat, Alex uses his powers to fight, however he also carries a sword into combat that he forged himself when he was 29 years old. The name of his sword is called "Angel's Bane" and within Narnia, it possesses the the power of half-invincibility. 'References' *Alexander's middle name is Jason and is middle name is infact Gatsby which is a reference to F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 novel "The Great Gatsby", after the main character's name. *Alexander's first name came from Alexander The Great, ruler of Macedonia during 330-323 B.C. *''Angel'' is the name of the vampire from Buffy the Vampire Slayer who was played by David Boreanaz. That same name was used to form the name of Alexander's sword. Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Immortal Beings Category:Mr.Secord